


Конец — это только начало

by Niellune, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Analysis, Canon Universe, Character Analysis, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Небольшая ознакомительная таблица о мирах, в которых Стив и Тони являются неотъемлемой частью жизни друг друга 🖤
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Конец — это только начало

Как только затихли последние аккорды гения Алана Сильвестри; как только погас экран, а свет ещё не включился; как только зрители в последний раз услышали звон удара молота о наковальню; мир изменился.

Одиннадцать лет жизни утекли вместе со слезами на финальных титрах. Сердца ныли в груди. И постепенно накатывало осознание — их больше не будет.

Многие тогда подумали: "Неужели это конец?".

А мы вам скажем, что конец — это только начало долгого пути, который зовётся любовью к кэпостарку.

Хочется вспомнить знаменитый мем про "первый раз" с Джеймсом Франко, и показать, что всё не так плохо, как кажется. Ведь кроме MCU существует множество (мы насчитали 307, и это только известных) вселенных, в которых Тони и Стив в той или иной степени были частью жизни друг друга. В некоторых мирах о них есть лишь упоминания (да, были; да, спасали мир; да, оба заразились смертельным вирусом; да, оба сгорели от космического пламени; да, погибли и теперь метровые статуи, как напоминания о великих героях, возвышаются над обычными людьми; да, убивали и спасали друг друга). В некоторых — они второстепенные герои на фоне борьбы Питера Паркера (очень часто!), Людей Икс или Фантастической четвёрки. Но они всё же герои, которые всегда придут на помощь, на вечеринку или на похороны (такова жизнь). А иногда их жизнь отличается, порой кардинально, от той, которую мы привыкли описывать в фанфиках. Об этих мирах мы и поговорим.

P.s. если вы думали, что все сюжеты уже написаны, и удивиться вам нечему, то вы рано отчаялись.

## Знакомые нам миры:

Почти каждый, кто приходит в мир комиксов о Мстителях, в первую очередь сталкивается с двумя насыщенными событиями вселенными. 

Earth-616 — основной и самый долгоиграющий мир Марвел, события которого берут своё начало ещё с середины прошлого века. Как и партнёрство лидеров Мстителей, Капитана Америка и Железного человека, длиною более пятидесяти лет. Не хватит слов, чтобы описать, сколько всего произошло за это время. Сколько было взлётов и падений, интимных моментов и болезненных ссор. Сколько было недопонимания и попыток всё исправить. Сколько было сказано слов поддержки, дружбы и любви, и сколько было предательств. И неизменно лишь одно — нет силы, способной разлучить, сломить, уничтожить то, что есть между Тони и Стивом. В конечном итоге, каждый раз, Шлемоголовый и Крылоголовый возвращаются друг к другу, пожимают руки, вновь становятся единым целым, готовые вести за собой команду.  
Читать:[Хронология основной вселенной](https://comicbooks.world/marvel-events-chronology/) (как один из вариантов; на самом деле таких списков великое множество в сети, и да прибудет с вами сила земли, если вы возьмётесь за чтение).  
AO3: [Earth-616](http://bit.ly/mrvl616)

* * *

Второй самый насыщенный событиями и полный мир, это  Earth-1610 или мир Алтимейт — безжалостный, приземлённый, приближённый к реальности мир, в котором часто всё не заканчивается радугой и единорогами. Об этой вселенной говорят "все мудаки", и это действительно правда. Здесь много боли, крови и жестокости, отвратительных поступков, безвыходных ситуаций и решений, которые разрушают всё. И именно поэтому нечто светлое, чистое, чувственное на контрасте в этом мире воспринимается очень ярко.  
Читать: [хронология вселенной Алтимейт](http://onlinecomics.ru/forum/2-18-1)  
AO3: [Алтимейт](http://bit.ly/mrvl1610)  
  
---  
  
## Сквозь время:

Earth-398 или Возвращение героев: Моргана ле Фэй заточила Алую Ведьму в темнице и воспользовалась её магией, чтобы погрузить привычный всем мир в средневековье. Герои забыли о том, кто они и откуда. Призванные служить колдунье, они беспрекословно исполняли её приказы. Пока Ванде не удалось дотянуться мыслью до [Стража Америка](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86690213.png), командира королевских карателей, строгого, свирепого и неустанного в бою. Стив вспомнил о том, что был Мстителем. И теперь должен напомнить соратникам о том, кем они были. В том числе и [Энтони из Камбрии, Железному Рыцарю](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86690236.png). Это краткое описание — тот канон, что есть у нас на руках. Короткий отрывок очередной борьбы Мстителей со злодеем. Но, если проникнуться сюжетом, то нахэдканонить можно массу увлекательного и интересного о жизни в этом мире и отношениях при дворе, особенно между рыцарями и вельможами   
Читать: [Мстители. Том 3. Выпуск 2](https://com-x.life/readcomix/4281/60217.html)

* * *

В мире  Earth-TRN584 Сью Шторм жестоко правит неизвестным королевством. На её стороне выступают многие знакомые всем нам лица, в том числе и глава королевской стражи [рыцарь Стив Роджерс](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689079.png). В то время, как в королевстве назревает бунт, во главе которого выступает [Железный рыцарь Тони Старк](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689081.png), Стив отзывается о своём сопернике, как о "человеке с железным сердцем и серебряным языком, который завлекает людей _**сладкими речами**_ " ©  
Читать: [Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #2](http://unicomics.ru/comics/online/dark-reign-fantastic-four-02/15)

* * *

Earth-311 и  Earth-406 смело можно объединить в общую вселенную, ведь один мир стал причиной зарождения другого. Переместившись во времени, Стив Роджерс изменил реальность и перенёс Эпоху Героев в прошлое. Американские индейцы приняли его в племя и дали имя Роджас, а он в свою очередь обучил их всему, что знал из будущего, открыв тайну своего происхождения. От остальных же Стив скрывал свою личность. Что же касается кэпостарков... то само существование [Железного Лорда](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86690588.png), испанского изобретателя, и белого индейца Роджаса — нехилый задел для макси о покорении Америки.  
Читать: [Marvel 1602](https://com-x.life/962-1602-marvel.html) и [Marvel 1602: New World](http://unicomics.ru/comics/series/marvel-1602-new-world)  
AO3: [Marvel 1602](http://bit.ly/mrvl1602)

* * *

Earth-15528. 2046 год. Железный человек и Капитан Америка всё ещё неизменные лидеры Мстителей. [Постаревшие и ворчливые](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689085.png), они всё так же спорят друг с другом, но хотя бы приходят к консенсусу. Видимо, прожитые бок о бок года всё-таки не прошли зря.  Там ещё Грут с ума сошёл и превратился в Годзиллу, но это не главное    
Читать: [Rocket Raccoon](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Rocket-Raccoon/Issue-9?id=11918#1)

* * *

Earth-51920. 1872 год. Городок под названием Тимели не такой уж тихий, как кажется на первый взгляд. Люди в нём опасны, правила — суровы, а тех, кто хочет жить честно и по совести, не ждёт ничего хорошего. Шериф Стив Роджерс на собственной шкуре в этом убедится. Но до трагичных событий пока что далеко. Сейчас Стив старается следить за порядком в вверенном ему городке, защищает невиновных и каждый вечер имеет удовольствие проводить время с местным кузнецом, в прошлом оружейником, Тони Старком, который не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
Читать: [1872](http://unicomics.ru/comics/issue/1872-marvel-1), платочки обязательны, а песня "Danny boy" займёт своё положенное место в вашем сердечке.  
AO3: [1872 ](http://bit.ly/mrvl1872)  
  
---  
  
## Гражданская война:

Благодаря MCU тема Гражданской войны стала самой болезненной и обсуждаемой на протяжении нескольких лет. И, несмотря на то, что каждый первый автор уже написал, и не единожды, фиксит в своём понимании этого слова, в своём понимании поступков Стива и Тони, тема не утихает. Но не только авторы фанфиков фиксят гражданку, как могут. Марвел, в целом, от них не отстаёт. Иногда у них получается неплохо. Иногда — наоборот. Рид Ричардс, просматривая множество параллельных вселенных, выяснил, что только в тех мирах, где он действовал без помощи Хэнка Пима или Тони Старка, ему удалось достичь какого-то успеха, и спасти в итоге человечество. Но мы мыслим не так масштабно, как Рид Ричардс. Поэтому, просматривая вместе с ним всё множество вселенных, мы поняли, что только в тех мирах, где Капитан Америка и Железный человек или смогли договориться, или изначально были на одной стороне, Гражданской войны удалось избежать. Казалось бы,  Earth-110 и  Earth-155 так похожи, но в первой [Стив и Тони затянули войну](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689435.png), пока она не достигла точки кипения, а во второй [встали на одну сторону](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689436.png) (стоит заметить, что Тони Старк изначально не участвовал в конфликте, поэтому противостояние длилось всего два дня, и в конечном итоге закон о регистрации был подписан). 

* * *

В мире  Earth-2108 [Тони Старк](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689455.png) погиб из-за Экстремиса, а Стив Роджерс возглавил сопротивление, облачившись в костюм Железного патриота. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
AO3: [Earth-2108](http://bit.ly/mrvl2108)

В отличие от мира  Earth-10208, где Стив прислушался к словам Тони и в последний момент убрал руку с деактивирующим броню устройством. Битва всё же состоялась, но теперь супергероям пришлось успокаивать разгневанного Тора, который намеревался убить Старка. К его несчастью, Стив Роджерс грудью закрыл Железного человека. А после, утомлённые битвой, они всё-таки ~~легли~~ сели за стол переговоров и пришли к единому мнению.  
Читать: [What If? Civil War](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/What-If-Civil-War/Full?id=109282&readType=1)  
AO3: [Earth-10208](http://bit.ly/mrvl10208)

* * *

А вот в мире  Earth-9230 Стив не погиб у здания суда, но печальная участь постигла Тони, когда он спускался по ступенькам после слушания о деле Капитана. Стиву вынесли приговор, а Тони пал от руки Тома Фостера. Но перед смертью, а, возможно, задолго до неё, он отправил письмо, очень похожее на то, что сам получил в  Earth-616: 

“Steve, I hope you never have to read this, old friend, because if you do, it means something terrible has happened. It means I’m dead. I suppose it shouldn’t come as much of a surprise, really. During my years of Iron Man, I’ve racked up hundreds of enemies who wanted to do me in… and probably after recent events, probably a few old friends who feel the same. It’s funny, though. I always prided myself on being a futurist — constantly thinking a leap ahead of everyone else. Apparently, that leap wasn’t nearly far enough. But this letter is about looking forward — not back. It doesn’t matter what killed me. All that matters is what happens next… and the legacy I’ve left behind. I’m not talking about Iron Man, either. The suit is nothing without the right man inside… and there aren’t many I’d trust to pilot it. Rhodey. Pepper. Happy. Maybe Jarvis… though he was never really the hero type. And you, Steve. Whether you believe it or not, I always trusted you. Even during the darkest days — during the war — I never stopped believing in you. No one did. But like I said, this isn’t about choosing a new Iron Man. There was a world before him, and there will be one after. This is about my ideas—the plans and inventions that I hoped would make the world a better place. This is about making sure those things don’t fall into the wrong hands. I don’t even want to imagine the suffering that could cause. That’s where you come in. I need your help, Steve. I need you to keep an eye on things now that I can’t anymore — which is a lot to ask, I know, after what I’ve put you though. Still, you’re the only one I trust to make certain everything I was working I was working for doesn’t fall apart without me… and to ensure that the threats that I wasn’t around to predict don’t end up blindsiding us in my absence. Our war may be over, Steve, but we both know it won’t be the last one. When the time comes, the world will still need heroes. It will still need you. And when the fighting is over and history is written… I can only hope that we will be remembered as more than just heroes. I hope that we will be remembered as I will always remember us… as friends.”

  
Читать: [Fallen Son](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/What-If-Fallen-Son/Full?id=141025)  
AO3: Earth-9230, а также многие другие [A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough](http://) by Raikishi, teaberryblue 

* * *

На  Earth-14026 во время финальной битвы супергероев, за секунды до того, как щит Капитана вознёсся над поверженным Железным человеком, на Землю прибыл Нова, чтобы сообщить о надвигающейся космической угрозе. Разногласия тут же позабылись, ведь на кону стояло нечто большее, чем различные мнения из-за одной бумажки. В конечном итоге для Земли всё закончилось хорошо, а мы получили очередную трагичную, [но очень красивую концовку](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689487.png).  
Читать: [What If? Annihilation](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/What-If-Annihilation/Full?id=114636#1). 

* * *

Earth-32323 уже известна многим. Взрыв, вызванный диверсией скруллов, когда обе стороны винили друг друга, разрушил привычный мир. И теперь Америка разделена на два государства — маленький, но процветающий Айрон, и большой по территории, но обделённый ресурсами, Блу. Во главе которых стоят бывшие соратники, бывшие друзья, бывшие... всё, Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк.  
Читать: [Civil War vol 2](https://com-x.life/1850-civil-war-v2.html). Как и в предыдущей вселенной, трагическая, но красивая концовка обеспечена.  
AO3: Earth-32323 ["Когда пересекутся наши параллели"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045106)  
  
---  
  
## Когда что-то пошло не так:

После спасения мира в  Earth-415: [Стив, вместе с Пегги Картер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86687758.png), стали и основателями Щ.И.Т.а, и супругами. Доподлинно не известно, как сложился их брак, но зато известно, что [Тони Старк](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86688640.png) работает главным техником в Щ.И.Т.е и лично создаёт доспехи для дочери Стива и Пегги — Шерон Роджерс (гг этой вселенной), которая унаследовала и титул Капитана, и сыворотку. И где здесь кэпостарк, спросите вы? [В одном фрейме](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86688648.png) (как мало иногда надо для шипа), но и этого достаточно, чтобы понять, с каким теплом Тони вспоминает "одного парня", который доверяет Старку самое ценное — дочь. А остальное очень просто додумать самим, тем более фундамент позволяет. Директор и главный техник Щ.И.Т.а — тот ещё кинк в стиле office work.  
Читать: [Marvel Future Fight: An Eye on the Future (2017) #1](https://readcomicsonline.ru/comic/marvel-future-fight-an-eye-on-the-future-2017/1)

* * *

В реальности  Earth-31117 Г.И.Д.Р.А. одержала победу во Второй мировой войне, а Капитана, после его самоотверженного поступка, нашли во льдах и доставили Красному Черепу. Стив оказался перед простым выбором: или присягнуть Черепу, или умереть, но Капитан не был бы Капитаном, если бы не выбрал третий вариант — побег. Став частью сопротивления, Стив столкнулся с большими трудностями, в том числе ему пришлось сражаться с Железными Людьми — опасной разработкой Г.И.Д.Р.ы, точнее гения одного человека — Тони Старка. Который в итоге [оказался не тем, кем его считал Череп](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689610.png).  
Читать: [Captain America Vol 4 #18](https://com-x.life/readcomix/556/66683.html), но тем, кто решится, стоит запастись платочками. 

* * *

Earth-85826 или ещё один мир победившей Г.И.Д.Р.ы, в котором нашим героям пришлось уйти в подполье на долгие годы для борьбы с ужасным врагом. Капитан Америка, как лидер сопротивления, ведёт за собой к победе или погибели других Мстителей. Тони Старк, потерявший за время войны многое, [включая ноги и руки](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689612.png), предано следует за ним в будущее без нацистской диктатуры.  
Читать: [Hail Hydra](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Hail-Hydra/Issue-2?id=80033). Спойлер: очередные платочки пригодятся. 

* * *

Earth-89120 стала обителью Войн Брони. В этой реальности Тони Старк проиграл Джастину Хаммеру и на непродолжительное время превратился в его марионетку. К бывшим друзьям Тони не пришёл за помощью, но заручился поддержкой новых, что не привело ни к чему хорошему. Если бы не Мстители во главе со Стивом, неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось. Примечательная особенность данной реальности — крашеный блондин Тони Старк   
Читать: [What If...?](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/What-If-1989/Issue-8?id=64439)

* * *

В  Earth-TRN193 Ванда "уничтожила" всё, чем мир по сути являлся, произнеся три простых слова: "Больше никаких людей". Тони Старк в то время находился в космосе, и, вернувшись на Землю, теперь вынужден бороться с последствиями её действий. Те, у кого раньше были силы, стали бледными тенями самих себя, а все остальные превратились в чудовищных монстров. Людей же на планете осталось не более 10%. Стив Роджерс, как вы понимаете, [в эти проценты не входит](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689628.png).  
Читать: [X-Factor #231](http://unicomics.ru/comics/online/x-factor-231/1). Рекомендовано любителям стекла.  
AO3: [Earth-TRN193](http://bit.ly/mrvl193)  
  
---  
  
## evil!Superhusbands:

Earth-1009 или родная вселенная Роуг Об этой вселенной известно не так много, как хотелось бы. Но всё же есть, на что посмотреть — команда Королевских Мстителей охотится на мутантов. И в её составе уже знакомые нам лица — Железный лорд и Американский мальчик, который явно неплохо укомплектован [всякими техническими штуковинами](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689631.png).  
Читать: [Exiles (2001) Issue #99](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Exiles-2001/Issue-99?id=32324&readType=0#15)

* * *

В результате "смертельной битвы" на  Earth-10011 Мстители попали под влияние древнего существа, которое превратило их в "Отомстителей" (никакой связи с Тором из Рагнарёка). Теперь группа Тёмных Мстителей стоит на страже портала между миром 616 и их вселенной, готовая уничтожить каждого. Капитан Америка всё тот же лидер группы, а Железный Человек — его преданный последователь, и одному лишь богу известно, на что способны эти люди, не обременённые нормами морали.  
Читать: [Realm of Kings](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Realm-of-Kings/Full?id=87202#9)

* * *

В  Earth-11326 [Капитан Америка и Железный человек](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689634.png) были завербованы в команду Мстителей, где боролись против мутантов, считая их угрозой для всего человечества. Заражённый вирусом после сражения с двумя братьями-мутантами, Тони навсегда слился со своим костюмом, и теперь в шутку называл себя не Железным человеком, а [Стальным трупом](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689633.png), ведь по сути им и являлся — костюм постепенно растворял Тони, а в какой-то момент стал контролировать решения Старка, убивая невиновных. О смерти он попросил именно Стива Роджерса, который усомнился в праведности их миссии по уничтожению мутантов. Стив выполнил последнюю просьбу Тони. Ведь общее благо для этих двоих всегда стояло и стоит на первом месте. Даже, если приходится приносить _такие_ жертвы.  
Читать: [Age-of-X-Universe](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Age-of-X-Universe/Issue-1?id=82893#1).  
AO3: [Earth-11326](http://bit.ly/mrvl11326)  
  
---  
  
## Fairy Tales:

Earth-TRN556 — удивительная сказочная вселенная, действие которой происходит в Неверлэнде. Да, том самом Неверлэнде, где дети никогда не взрослеют, а Капитан Крюк охотится на неугомонных мальчишек . Только в этом мире не взрослеют Мстители, [забытые мальчики](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689058.png) во главе со [Стивом Роджерсом](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689059.png). Который, как Питер Пэн, приводит в их мир двух необычных детей — Ванду и Пьетро.  
Читать: [Avengers Fairy Tales](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Avengers-Fairy-Tales/Issue-1?id=57474#6).  
AO3: [Earth-TRN556](http://bit.ly/mrvlft)

* * *

Earth-TRN721 — ещё одна сказочная вселенная, которая переносит нас в страну Оз, где юной Дженнифер (Женщине-Халк) нужно отыскать путь домой. В этом ей помогут [Железный дровосек, Трусливый лев и Страшила](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689061.png), которых мы знаем под именами Железный человек, Капитан Америка и Тор.  
Читать: [Avengers Fairy Tales](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Avengers-Fairy-Tales/Issue-4?id=57479).  
  
---  
  
## Наташа Старк:

Если вы думали, что  Earth-3490 — единственная, где есть Наташа, то нет. Да, это именно та реальность, где [Стив и Наташа](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689044.png) официально разобрались с нереализованным напряжением, которое, кажется, можно было ножом резать. Но, всё же, эта реальность далеко не единственная, где Железный человек представлен нам как Железная леди.  
AO3: [Earth-3490](http://bit.ly/mrvl3490)  
К сожалению, доподлинно неизвестен номер вселенной, а лишь выпуск комикса [Secret Wars: Secret Love](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Secret-Wars-Secret-Love/Full?id=50143#24), но на вечеринке, куда Камала пошла вместе с Тором, среди толпы зрителей мы можем увидеть знакомую всем нам [влюблённую пару](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689048.png). А в  Earth-4162 Мстители неохотно объединились с Виктором фон Думом ради спасения Земли, и одним из членом Мстителей является [Железный человек](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689072.png) (так к нему обращается Капитан Америка), но костюм нам демонстрирует немного другое... хотя, кто может поспорить, что женщина не человек?  
Читать: [Exiles (2001) Issue #52](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Exiles-2001/Issue-52?id=32236&__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=93817e5c00fa07a4430e6d41ae206122730c6861-1583408660-0-Afbek4UGKshPKZavW-4ByqsqT_7m6pYvYdA-Q7yAE8IXua_zSFPrz2BIil_F5Sd8MYsuKhxx4sUv0nMiWuqbuh-tIZe27hKBRWnD2qRyHTn6aIyouMggMNRV89Myoi_xkRvJlT5x5OVz16WmTb4SMSD0NV_F9Al797jqQvH3i7Rtz8mN8k-iuCWWuRxugd7pHozgw8oMtRra0uA--P6a72G4EjrZznQ_72mnGxtCnNh9KjJVg6HEJJKOedRRVlTE_97m51BK1YM1Uq-jw3oX3AQLCa2uqHKbz3sUCasqqNTmkqjggG9FRuWzC4o2uY1xSw#1)  
  
---  
  
## Фантастические твари:

Как бы мы не любили Цумов, эти маленькие зефирки — не единственные необычные не-люди во вселенной Марвел. 

* * *

Earth-8101 и  Earth-95019 или обезьяноверс! Смешно? Нам тоже, но персонажей в этой вселенной всё устраивает. [Железный мандрил](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689639.png) и [Капитан горилла](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689640.png) отрабатывают свои интерпретации в полном объёме.  
Читать: [Marvel Apes](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Apes/Issue-1?id=95414&__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=567ed449f32d636c4f12371a067779de37ad06a5-1583412525-0-AbMk4D83aViHBWr4sFEvtkLvyBb3Cb2HJbjbTdLsWgBYtmuUjzqu-ntnXgBgRF4jE6PCaEkMnc4u1xfiOhh-sU5-jBODgZTw_TVjz3UkP59qa648jSs8uYQJ5lJozqNhsK8ODp92p2JU9rYSQaND3Yx4CilUdDCDZL0LnuBVQQ1a-UTl8tFGaKq2soZrukrJDEhIt8JST9oOO319U7eai_G_x4ZWJmzmlLPi41G39SlkUWFhVkSLKhReBhm0xuLtchO6p0iUww0dJnmsN0UrtPVYGV2D_6aF_lkAY7eSIN5IeMAS0YZu9mNy8gNequ2AIA) и [Marvel Apes: Amazing Spider-Monkey](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Apes-Amazing-Spider-Monkey-Special/Full?id=95413#1)

* * *

Для любителей трэша существует  Earth-19919, где все герои подвержены паучьему вирусу, который превратил их в многолапых чудовищ. Очередная борьба, очередное сопротивление, очередные жертвы, Стив-волк. Дарковый доместик флафф так и напрашивается.  
Читать: [Spider-Island](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Spider-Island/Issue-1?id=39671). 

* * *

А вот мир  Earth-22312 целиком и полностью состоит из флаффа, ведь это мир жучков и всяких милых тварей, в котором Тони Старк — [очаровательный гуманоид](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689650.png), а Стив Роджерс — [милейшая божья коровка](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86689646.png). Как и мир  Earth-TRN713, в котором все персонажи являются Грут!версией самих себя. Комикс [Groot](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Groot/Issue-2?id=79019#1) сосредоточен на приключениях Грута, но всё равно своих мы можем разглядеть даже на двух пикселях. 

* * *

Во вселенной  Earth-9997, после распыления в атмосферу Земли терригена, всё пошло не так, хотя и до катастрофы события кардинально отличались от основной линейки. В ссылках на комиксы ниже можно ознакомиться с историей этой реальности. Она очень интересная и необычная, хоть и эмоционально тяжёлая. Но нас же интересует другое — то, что случилось со Мстителями после смерти в мире мёртвых. Хотите историю об ангелах? [Стив](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86692979.png) и [Тони](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/7/5/267567/86692981.png) с крыльями выглядят фантастически.  
Читать: [Earth X](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Earth-X), [Universe X](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Universe-X), [Paradise X](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Paradise-X)

* * *

Ну, и, конечно, не стоит забывать о прекрасном зомбиверсе, который засветился в нескольких реальностях, как  Earth-2149,  Earth-21050,  Earth-21261 etc. Кровь, оторванные конечности, животный голод и немного любви, как это, обычно, и бывает.  
Читать: [Marvel Zombies](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-2006), [Marvel Zombies 2](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-2), [Marvel Zombies 3](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-3), [Marvel Zombies 4](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-4), [Marvel Zombies 5](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-5) (кроссовер с 1872 напрашивается сам собой) + [Marvel Zombies: Resurrection](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-Resurrection/Issue-1?id=163162), [Age of Ultron Vs. Marvel Zombies](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Age-of-Ultron-Vs-Marvel-Zombies/Issue-1?id=50148#1), [Ultimate Fantastic Four](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Ultimate-Fantastic-Four-2004/Issue-23?id=38182#2), [Marvel Zombies/Army of Darkness](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-Army-of-Darkness), [Marvel Zombies Return](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-Return), [Marvel Zombies: Dead Days](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-Dead-Days/Full?id=52605), [Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Marvel-Zombies-Evil-Evolution/Full?id=95425) (обезьяноверс против зомбиверса)  
  
---  
  
## Что посмотреть:

Что касается мультфильмов, то и здесь нас ждёт немалое разнообразие. Например,  Earth-3488 под названием [Ultimate Avengers: The Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ9QjHVaurM), несмотря на мрачную атмосферу, немного отличается от первоисточника, которым является Алтимейт. Личность Железного человека не известна никому, да и присоединяться к Мстителям он не изъявлял особого желания. История же Капитана Америка похожа — он на многие года застрял во льдах, в то время, как жизнь продолжалась, его лучший друг Баки Барнс женился на Гейл Ричардс, но на этом сюжетная схожесть заканчивается. Приятный бонус мультфильма в том, что Стив становится первым, кто узнаёт о личности Железного человека. Вторая часть мультфильма принадлежит вселенной  Earth-60808 и называется [Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks3tEzwYGWw), в которой Мстители перемещаются в Ваканду, чтобы предотвратить вторжение Читаури на землю. 

* * *

Earth-8096 или [Earth's Mightiest Heroes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE4C1EqcRWE) — один из самых ярких мультфильмов о Мстителях. Мстительная коммуналка, развитие персонажей, борьба добра со злом, командная работа, преданность своему делу и друг другу, логика и сюжет, любовь и уважение — всё это существует в мире этого мультфильма. **Tony Stark:** Ever since I became Iron Man, I've been trying to make sure the weapons I make didn't fall into the wrong hands. And I was turned into a weapon. **Steve Rogers:** No one blames you, Tony. The world knows it was the Purple Man. Everyone was in the same boat as you, he was controlling all of us. **Tony Stark:** No. You shook Purple Man's control, so did the others. And everything Purple Man had me do, was all inside me. They were all ideas I had. I'm supposed to be the futurist, working to build a better tomorrow. What I did, is that the future I've been working for? **Steve Rogers:** I don't believe that. And I don't think it was a mistake that you forgot about the Vision, or that you sent me to the Mansion the night he woke. I think you were fighting the Purple Man the whole time, I think you hoped the Vision would free me. I know you believe in the future, but I believe in people. And I choose to believe in you, Iron Man.  
AO3: [Earth's Mightiest Heroes](http://bit.ly/mrvlemh)

* * *

Ещё один известный многим мультфильм, который носит название [Avengers Assemble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnR0Ai8M19s) — это целое скопление нескольких реальностей. Основная  Earth-12041, в которой происходит основное действо сериала длительностью в пять сезонов и более ста серий, наполненных безрассудством, флаффом, той же мстительной коммуналкой, наивностью не в самом лучшем смысле этого слова и откровенно женатыми лидерами команды. Хотите подорожник на израненное сердце — смотрите смело... и бездумно :gigi: Одним из плюсов этого сериала является то, что в нём нам дают отчасти попутешествовать по параллельным вселенным. Например, в  Earth-TRN365 Землёй правит Виктор фон Дум, используя потерявших память Мстителей как своих марионеток. Работая на Дума, Тони Старк заведует лабораториями, а Стив Роджерс покоится в огромной глыбе льда. Но, как бы Виктор не старался, у героев мира Avengers Assemble есть одна отличительная и прекрасная черта — даже потеряв память, они на подсознательном уровне чувствуют обман, понимают, что с их миром происходит что-то не то. И всегда находят друг друга. То же самое происходит в реальности  Earth-TRN524, в которой из-за манипуляций с камнем Реальности знакомые нам герои превращаются в самых разыскиваемых мировых преступников. Только вот они всё так же готовы жертвовать жизнью ради команды, и неважно, герои они или злодеи.  
AO3: [Avengers Assemble](http://bit.ly/mrvlAA)

* * *

Любителям дуэтных мультфильмов должен зайти [Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes United](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EFacERkZ4) в  Earth-TRN607. Стив и Тони на протяжении всего мультфильма тренируются, подшучивают друг над другом, охотятся на Г.И.Д.Р.у, проверяют на прочность умственную стабильность Капитана Америка (которого, между прочим, хотят превратить в Капитана Гидра) и свою дружбу, а в конечном итоге спасают мир.  
AO3: [Earth-TRN607](http://bit.ly/mrvlHeUt)  
А анимешники, возможно, оценят  Earth-14042 или [Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoWG6YGDC5I), в котором дети управляют Мстителями с помощью гаджетов, чтобы спасти мир от Локи.   
  
---


End file.
